Forever Yours
by Krynnalexia
Summary: Sequel to You Touched My Heart...With Ichigo's memory restored, he and Byakuya start a relationship that will test the bounds of friendship, trust and love. Is Byakuya really ready for the roller coaster ride that awaits him? Can Ichigo be patient enough to wait out Byakuya's insecurities? Will true love really conquer all possible obstacles in their way? I believe it can...do you?
1. Chapter 1

**Public Display of Affection**

 **Part 1**

Love. It's a complicated emotion. It has many depths, and many meanings. Love has an infinite number of definitions. It sneaks up on you when you least expect it. It makes those mysterious butterflies flutter about your belly and causes you to smile at the simplest things. It brings about jealousy and an almost unbearable urge to monopolize someone's time. It makes you possessive and overly protective. Love is happiness, contentment...perfection in the eyes of the beholder. It can cause pain as well, deep and wretched. To reiterate...love is complicated. Until recently, it was even welcomed. That is, until Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki: human, vizard, substitute soul reaper, was a man who changed the opinions of others. Changes their hearts...their very souls. He used no means of persuasion accept the truth. His honesty, integrity, courage and passion inspired those around him. He earned respect from his friends and his enemies. He commanded loyalty without trying. He wormed his way into their hearts and got under their skin. That was certainly what happened to Byakuya.

That's right. Byakuya Kuchiki was in love. Really in love. The last time he felt this way, he'd been married to Hisana. That was a lifetime ago and since then, he'd let his heart turn cold like stone and lived a solitary life. He was hurt and foolish. Ichigo Kurosaki changed all that; successfully melting his icy heart and igniting a fire in his soul that hadn't been there in ages.

The Kuchiki noble stood patiently by the Senkaimon Gate on the grounds of the Kuchiki Estate. Ichigo would be arriving soon. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the bridge railing and thought about his precious koibito.

Only a month ago, Ichigo had been severely wounded and lost his memory. Though the experience was difficult, it was also a blessing in disguise. It was because of that incident they got together. Now that Ichigo's memory was restored, Byakuya's quality of life improved ten-fold. He was happy, the agony of Hisana's death gone. He had love, which lifted his spirit and changed his outlook on life. Most importantly, he had Ichigo.

Since their very first kiss in the garden, they'd worked on strengthening their bond. They spent weeks talking and learning more about each other, spending most of their time on the estate to savor the intimacy of just being the two of them. Others, of course, eventually found out about their relationship.

It was Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku that discovered their relationship first. It was about a week after their first kiss, that the pair caught them walking the grounds hand in hand. They were happy for them, which was no less than he expected. The noble had known for some time that Kyoraku and his former mentor were life mates. He expected them to be understanding.

Rukia and Renji were the next to know about it, mainly in part to Ichigo, who couldn't wait to tell them. Byakuya thought he'd more apprehensive about them knowing, but it turned out that they had been trying to get them together for a while. After learning that, it wasn't nearly so bad. Rukia squealed like a fan girl while Renji grinned like a fool and winked at Ichigo a lot.

Of course, after that, just about everyone in the Soul Society knew. Byakuya didn't care. He loved Ichigo and nothing else mattered. They spent all of their time together. Eventually, however, Ichigo was obligated to return to the World of the Living. He was human after all. So, Byakuya hadn't seen his koibito for a full week. The noble never imagined he would miss Ichigo this much.

Noise from the gate brought his mind back to reality and he opened his eyes, letting them rest affectionately on Ichigo as he stepped through the gate. They shared a smile, then the substitute soul reaper wasted no time in greeting him. Ichigo hugged Byakuya tightly, then kissed him soundly, grinning against the noble's lips as his arms wrapped around Ichigo to bring him closer. Ichigo became more insistent, but Byakuya didn't mind in the slightest. It was exactly why he suggested they use the gate on the estate. It ensured their privacy.

Byakuya returned the increasingly passionate kiss earnestly. He felt the need to consume his partner. He never expected to be this greedy. A part of him wanted to lock Ichigo away in the manor forever just to keep him all to himself. He learned that the more time they spent together, the more he wanted to monopolize him. If he had his way, he would never let the man out of his sight, but that was bordering on madness.

However, he was a possessive lover and warned Ichigo as much when they first got together. Ichigo didn't mind, in fact, he seemed thrilled to be the object of Byakuya's obsession...delighted to be the center of Byakuya's world.

After several minutes battling for dominance, the kiss became tender again before they pulled apart, each gasping a little as the intensity ebbed away.

Ichigo grinned knowingly, "Somebody missed me."

"I did," Byakuya admitted, pecking the tip of Ichigo's nose.

"I missed you more. You have no idea how boring the World of the Living can be when you're not with me."

"My guess is just as boring and miserable as it's been here while I am without you."

Ichigo was thrilled that it was getting easier for Byakuya to express his feelings. In the beginning, he simply caressed his face, hugged or kissed him when he couldn't think of the words to tell Ichigo what he was feeling.

"I'm glad you're here. I have something for you."

"Presents already. I just got here. You know, Byakuya, you're going to have to stop spoiling me. I just might get used to it."

The noble yanked him a bit closer, causing Ichigo to blush at their closeness, "Good, because I have no intention of stopping."

Ichigo chuckled, "Well, I suppose if you insist."

Byakuya kissed his lover again, then took his hand and led him through the manor.

"Come, you're just in time for breakfast."

"I could eat."

"I can honestly say I have never known you to turn down food."

Hands laced together, they slowly made their way toward the dining hall, traversing the gardens, the courtyard, around the porch and finally into the manor. They passed several servants on teh way, all of them smiled at the pair. They were very receptive to their relationship. Ichigo was already well liked by the staff. When they witnessed how happy he made their master, they liked him even more.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-sama."

He looked up and was greeted by a woman dressed in the Kuchiki house uniform. She had black hair wrapped up into a French twist. She had bright green eyes and a sweet, welcoming smile.

"Thanks. How you been, Serra?"

"Wonderful. Better than ever in fact. It's almost like I'm working for a brand new employer."

Byakuya playfully glared at her, "Are you insinuating I was a beast to work for before?"

"No. Not at all. Most people **dream** of working for a man who never smiles, never laughs, despises making small talk and barks orders." She joked.

Ichigo doubled over laughing.

Byakuya shook his head, "Very funny."

"Oh come on, she totally had you pegged." Ichigo laughed.

"Alright, so I was a little...difficult."

"Difficult. Babies are difficult." Serra corrected.

"Okay, I was horrible. I was a solitary jerk with a bad attitude."

"Well, that's not true either. I would say you were more a solitary, workaholic, who remained focused and a little short tempered."

"Moving on."

"I'm sorry, Sir." She apologized with a giggle.

Byakuya waved away her apology, "Don't worry about it. You're not saying anything that isn't true."

"Please sit. Kuchiki-sama told us to expect you. We have prepared your favorite omelets." She gestured toward the table.

As he took his seat, he looked up at her, "You're going to have to stop spoiling me too, Serra. You're getting as bad as Byakuya."

"Then I know I'm doing my job right." She grinned.

"Well, thank you."

"It is truly my pleasure, Kurosaki-sama."

"That will be all, Serra." Byakuya dismissed her with an apologetic smile.

She bowed and made her exit. She knew he'd been waiting impatiently all week for Ichigo's arrival. She understood he just wanted to be alone with him. It was so cute how much he missed his partner.

Byakuya watched amused as Ichigo dove right into his meal. Ichigo loved Serra's cooking The noble took a few bites of his meal, but spent more time simply watching his partner. Ichigo was so animated. He was full of life and energy. It was a breath of fresh air. He found pleasure and tranquility in watching him.

"You okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Byakuya said.

"You're not eating. You feelin' okay?"

The noble smiled fondly, "I'm fine. I would just rather watch you."

Ichigo chuckled at this, "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Ichigo flushed scarlet. He was still getting used to all the attention.

"Beautiful? Isn't that kinda girly?"

"Not at all. I think men can be beautiful," when Ichigo scrunched his nose, "They can also be stunning, handsome, dazzling, hot and super sexy."

Ichigo blushed even harder. I was very difficult to remain calm when Byakuya looked at him the way he was.

Byakuya chuckled and stood, "Close your eyes, Ichigo."

"Oh, is this the present?"

"Close your eyes." the noble repeated.

Ichigo complied with his request. He listened as his lover moved about the room. After a minute, he felt Byakuya stop behind him. Something cold fell against his neck and settled. The noble's hands were warm against his skin as he clasped the necklace in place.

"Open them."

Byakuya sat next to him as he examined his gift. Ichigo's eyes sparkled with joy and gratitude. The necklace was made of gold. A sakura flower dangled at his throat and in its center read 'Forever Yours.'

He cupped Byakuya's face and kissed him tenderly.

"I love it, thank you."

"I was hoping you would."

They finished their breakfast, then went into the yard to resume Ichigo's kido training. Ever since he expressed his desire to learn, Byakuya insisted on teaching him. It would come in handy in the coming war with Aizen, a thought that constantly haunted the noble. Anything to add to Ichigo's arsenal. He already knew he couldn't keep Ichigo out of the battle, so he wanted to arm him in every way possible.

Afterward, they showered and changed. Byakuya was still required to attend to his duties as a Captain of the Sixth division. They met in the foyer and walked out hand in hand.

"So, where's Rukia?"

"Best guess...with Renji or at work."

"He ask her out officially yet?"

"Yes."

"'Bout damn time."

"Agreed," Byakuya laughed.

That was new too. Since he first met Byakuya, the noble had always been cold, serious and distant. Byakuya's laughter was music to his ears. During their leisurely stroll, Ichigo noticed their route to Division Six was quiet and empty.

"You always take this way to work?"

"No, I thought it would be nice to take the scenic route."

They only ran into someone once. Byakuya bowed and greeted them, then resumed holding Ichigo's hand once they'd rounded the corner. When they reached the rear entrance to the Division, Byakuya stopped and turned to Ichigo, "I have paperwork piling up on my desk. It may take me a while. You go and visit with your friends. I'll see you later when I'm done."

"Yeah, I know you. You could be at this all day. You got two hours, Captain, then I'm coming back to get you."

"Deal."

"Alright then, see you in a couple hours."

Ichigo kissed the noble's cheek, then turned to walk away. Byakuya scanned his surroundings briefly, then stopped Ichigo's retreat, pulling his wrist and spinning him around. He brought his wrist to his lips and kissed the pulse, then using his other hand, pulled Ichigo toward him by his neck and planted one on his perfect mouth.

"I look forward to it, Koibito."

Ichigo blushed like a cherry, so unaccustomed to the intimate treatment, but loving it non-the-less. He'd never been the center of someone's world before. That's exactly how Byakuya made him feel.

Ichigo dashed away quickly before his legs could turn to mush. How he'd become such as sap was beyond him. Byakuya simply grinned proudly at his ability to surprise and stun his partner. He hurried inside to complete his work. Two hours could not go by fast enough.

Assuming Renji was working at the barracks or with Rukia, he decided not to bother him in either case. Instead, he chose to visit Captain Ukitake. With his memory restored, he recalled owing the ailing Captain a visit with conversation and tea. Upon his arrival at the thirteenth Division, he knocked and was greeted by the third seat officer.

"I'm here to see Captain Ukitake."

The girl nodded, "He's resting in his office. I'll see if he's up for visitors."

"Okay. Thanks."

He didn't have to wait long, "You can go in, Kurosaki-kun."

Ukitake greeted him as he entered from the small bed by the window. He looked pale.

"Welcome, Ichigo. Please, sit down. I'll have tea brought in."

"Thanks. How ya' feelin', Ukitake?"

"A little tired, but otherwise just fine. I thought I told you to call me Jushiro."

"Sorry, force of habit."

The Captain of squad eight entered and joined them, removing his straw hat and pouring himself some sake, which was waiting for him.

"Hey..."

"Don't even think of being formal with me kid."

"Nice to see you, Shunsui."

"That's the way! How you doin', kid?"

Ichigo would never get used to this, "I'm great."

His admission made the veteran pair smile.

"You and Kuchiki doing well?" Kyoraku asked, tipping back his first shot.

Ichigo took a sip of his tea blushing, "Very well."

"You are happy," Ukitake observed. There was no question.

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it. It was a joy and a relief to see you and Byakuya so close. I am delighted to hear everything is well with the two of you. I am relieved that my former student is finally happy once again."

"I second that, Jushiro. I knew Kuchiki couldn't escape your charm forever, Ichigo."

"You knew? Even before..."

"He might be good at hiding his feelings from most people, but he can't hide his feelings from us. We know his tells."

Ichigo shook his head incredulously, "I never thought this would happen in a million years. Never even believed it could be possible."

"Anything's possible, kid. Especially where you're concerned."

"What do ya' mean?"

The pair shared a look. Jushiro shifted on the bed to get a better look at the young man who'd become a very important friend to him.

"Ichigo, you alone have accomplished things here that none of us thought possible. You saved Rukia and stood up to Aizen when no one else would. You became a soul reaper as a human, and a powerful one to say the least. You defeated all of the Seireitei for what you believed in. You have taken control of your very powerful and ominous hollow self. You've made friends of your enemies. You have earned the loyalty and respect of the entire Gotei 13 with little to no conscious effort. You alone have showed us that **nothing** is impossible."

Kyoraku clapped him on the back, "As far as Kuchiki goes, you've broken through his walls and melted that icy heart of his. He's been fighting his instincts a long time, kid. I'd say this was well overdue."

Ichigo accepted this explanation, though he personally didn't think he'd done anything more than anyone else would've done eventually. The three talked amicably about his human friends and their current work as Captains. They joked and laughed while discussing Rukia and Renji's awkward behavior toward each other. Two hours flew by in no time at all.

"Well, listen. I enjoyed this. I hate to leave, but I have to get going. Byakuya will work late into the night if I let him. I gotta go and save him from himself."

Jushiro frowned slightly, "Surely knowing you're here would motivate him to finish early."

"It's happened before. He just loses track of time. He gets so invested in his work."

"You're a very understanding partner. Byakuya is a lucky man."

"Thank you, but I'm just as lucky to have him."

"What are your plans tonight? He going to take you out?" Kyoraku asked, winking at him.

This time, Ichigo frowned slightly, "No. Spending the night in again."

Kyoraku arched a brow, "Again?"

Ichigo nodded. Jushiro tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose sometimes it's nice to stay in. The comforts of home make for an intimate night. I'm sure you both enjoyed the Rukon Festival week before last."

Ichigo's head whipped around, "There was a festival?"

The Captains shared a look, "You didn't know? It's a huge event. I'm surprised Byakuya didn't take you. What did you both end up doing that week?"

"Picnic on the grounds. All my favorite dishes. Midnight stargazing. It was very romantic."

Kyoraku expected more, "But..."

"Nothing."

"It was just the two of you?"

"Of course."

"Well...I'm sure we'll see you both at the Captain's Ball." Jushiro assumed.

"Uh, sure. When's that?" Ichigo responded distractedly.

"Tomorrow night. He didn't tell you that either?"

"I'm sure he just forgot. I'll remind him."

"You do that, kid. We'll see you soon, Ichigo." Kyoraku said.

He shook hands with both men and left. They watched him leave with sympathetic eyes.

He was deep in thought as he made his way back to Division Six.

 _ **'Somethin' buggin' ya, King?'**_

Ichigo didn't repsond.

 _ **'Yo! Ichi! Talkin' to you!'**_

"What?" he snapped irritably.

 _ **'Testy...What's got your boxers in a twist?'**_

"Nothin'."

 _ **'Right...Then you're moping for kicks.'**_

"I'm not moping."

 _ **'This about what that sick dude and his flower power partner said?'**_

"Their names are Ukitake and Kyoraku...and no."

 _ **'Don't lie to me, King!'**_

"Shut up, Shiro!"

 _ **'Look, don't get pissy at me if his highness isn't treatin' you right...just tal...'**_

"Enough! I already said he just gets invested in his work. People lose track of time. Byakuya is no different."

 _ **'And the fact that he's never taken you anywhere for a proper date doesn't bother you in the least?'**_

"No...not at all..." he said, more quietly.

Lie. Shirosaki was not convinced.

 _ **'Yeah okay, King. Whatever you say.'**_

Once Ichigo arrived at the Sixth, he made a beeline straight for Byakuya's office. He entered without knocking. Byakuya was hunched over his desk, steel eyes focused on the document currently in front of him.

"Times up, Captain." He said brightly.

The noble looked up and smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"You've never been this punctual before."

Ichigo rounded the desk, wrapping his arms around the noble and kissed his jaw line.

"What can I say, I have new motivation."

Byakuya started to nuzzle against Ichigo when the door to his office opened again. Byakuya stood abruptly, breaking Ichigo's hold and straightened.

"Captain. The men are ready for your inpsection," Renji entered and announced, "Hey Ichigo! Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Renji wiggled his sculpted eyebrows, insinuating he had.

"As a matter of fact..." Ichigo began.

"Of course not. Unlike you and my sister, we do not behave like lusty teenagers."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Renji knew that he and Rukia probably deserved that comment.

"Come on, Captain. We are starting our relationship just like you two. You telling me it's easy for you to keep your hands off of Ichigo?"

"Quite easy." He said, as though it shouldn't even be a question.

Ichigo was slack jawed as Byakuya made to leave the office, "I'll be right back, Ichigo. This won't take me long."

Renji turned to address his best friend and saw the stunned look on his face.

"Anything wrong, Ichigo?"

"No...everything's great."

That wasn't very convincing, "You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Ichigo didn't want to make a mountain out of a mole hole. It was probably just his imagination anyway.

He shook his head, "Nothing to tell."

"If you say so. You coming tonight?"

"To Ganju's? I was hoping to spend the night with Byakuya."

"Bring him along. Kukaku said to bring guests."

"Sounds like fun. I'll ask him."

Byakuya re-entered and cleared his throat. Renji took the hint and turned to leave, "I'll see ya later, Ichigo. Starts at seven."

"Yeah, okay."

Once the door was closed and they were alone, Byakuya came to him and pulled him into his warm embrace.

"What starts at seven? Not abandoning me, are you?" he playfully nipped at Ichigo's nose.

All doubts fell away. He hugged the man back, "Absolutely not. In fact, I'm kidnapping you tonight for fun and relaxation."

Byakuya's brows went up as his eyes widened expectantly.

"There's a party at Ganju's. Food, sake and Kukaku's new fireworks."

Byakuya's smile tamed a bit.

"These are the Shiba's, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well that does sound like a good time," He read the silent plea on his lover's face, "You really want to go."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You won't be bored. You'll know everyone there. Rukia and Renji will be there. Yumichika and Ikkaku too. I believe Rangiku and Toshiro were even invited."

He always wanted Ichigo to smile. So, if this would make him happy, then so be it.

"Who am I to hold you back," he kissed Ichigo's forehead, "Have fun tonight."

Ichigo's face fell, "What? No...I want you to come with me."

Byakuya paused, "Very well."

"You don't wanna go." It wasn't a question.

The noble nuzzled his nose affectionately to reassure him, "If you are there, then there is nowhere else I would rather be."

It was confessions like that that drove Ichigo into a tizzy and made him love Byakuya even more.

"Thank you. You won't regret this. It's going to be so fun." He said and excitedly kissed his partner.

Byakuya suggested that they leave an hour early so they could take a scenic moonlit stroll. Hands laced together, they walked the forest path and enjoyed a light conversation. Ichigo brought up Byakuya's comment about lusty teenagers and learned that Rukia and Renji had been caught making out pretty hot and heavy by the noble more than a dozen times since they started dating officially. They laughed and joked about their behavior and even made a playful bet about if and when they would get married. Byakuya did admit he wouldn't mind having Renji as a brother-in-law.

As they drew closer to the edge of the forest, they spotted the Shiba residence in an open field. There was a huge bonfire and several tables with platters upon platters of food and desserts. Ichigo could see his friends milling about laughing and talking. Ganju was by the grill, concentrating on his famous barbeque. The pair saw Ikkaku, who waved at them and approached. Byakuya suddenly released Ichigo's hand as they were greeted.

"Heya, Berry." Ikkaku reached out to shake his hand, then changed his mind and pulled him into a manly half-hug. He turned and nodded respectfully to Byakuya, whom he didn't think would allow the same kind of greeting, "Captain."

Yumichika joined them, linking his arm with Ikkaku's and leaned comfortably into his frame.

"Glad you could join us...both of you."

"Wouldn't miss it. I meant to get over to the eleventh today, I'm sorry. How are you guys?"

"Doing fantastic," Yumichika said excitedly and looked to his partner adoringly, "We're going to try for a baby."

Ichigo gasped, "How's that going to work? You gonna find someone to bear it for you?"

Yumichika smacked Ichigo's arm, "No. Things are different here in the Soul Society. You keep forgetting that. Men and women can give birth here. Captain Kurotsuchi has a special spell and tonics that aid a man in the nine month process."

"Oh. So, it's just a spell that allows guys the same experience as women."

"Exactly," Ikkaku blushed a little, "We've been together for almost ten years. We thought it was time."

"Well, congrats then."

"Thanks. More importantly, how are you two doing? I suppose the Captain here is the reason you didn't come visit, huh Berry?" Ikkaku elbowed him playfully.

Ichigo blushed and turned to take Byakuya's hand, but he was already walking toward the tables, "Everything smells delicious. Let's eat."

Disappointed he followed, giving an excuse, "He must've been more hungry than I thought."

Ichigo couldn't handle their sympathetic looks. He greeted the others and braced himself when Renji practically tackled him.

Rukia helped him stabilize, "You'll have to excuse him. He's already had quite a lot to drink."

Ichigo grinned at his best friend, "Of course he has."

"Ichi...ya gotta try thisssss...ssstuff. Kukakaku's best brew ever! No one makes sake like Kachikuku."

Ichigo burst into laughter. The look on Kukaku's face every time Renji screwed up her name was priceless. As Renji stumbled back to the table his Captain was seated at, Rukia shifted closer to her friend.

"It is good to see my brother away from the manor."

"Yeah," he watched dreamily as Byakuya interacted with the others. He talked easily with Toshiro and Kukaku. He actually smirked at Renji's drunken behavior. It was wonderful to see his friends and Byakuya together.

Rukia was watching Ichigo, "Never would've happened if it wasn't for you. He really loves you, Ichigo."

"I really love him too."

Rukia shrieked excitedly, drawing his attention back and she hugged him quickly, "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you two."

He shook his head, trying to get the ringing in his ear to stop. They joined the group at the table. He sat next to Byakuya and moved a bit closer. Just as he was about to lean against him, Byakuya stood.

"I am going to see if I can learn Ganju Shiba's barbeque secret."

"Uh, okay." He stammered, watching his back as he joined Ganju at the grill.

His friends looked between the pair.

"You alright?" Toshiro asked, feigning mild interest.

Ichigo almost snapped at the young Captain. He'd been asked that so many times today, it was like listening to a broken record. He contained his annoyance.

"Yeah. He was at work today and stuck behind his desk. I'm sure he is just tired of sitting. Needs to move around."

"I half expected to be nauseous from all your cutesy, lovey-dovey antics. I'm glad you two can contain yourselves for our benefit."

Toshiro wasn't being serious at all, but instead trying to gauge how bad the obvious issue was. All eyes were on him now. Even Renji seemed to sober up seriously for a moment. Ichigo panicked.

"So, you two decide who is gonna carry the baby?" He asked, changing the subject like a pro.

Adjusting quickly to the change, "Yumi wants to do it."

Ichigo punched Ikkaku in the arm, "That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you waddle down the street in slippers complaining about your back pain."

"Come here, Berry!" Ikkaku yelled and chased after Ichigo, who hid behind Yumichika for protection.

"He won't help you!"

Ikkaku caught him and put him in a head lock. Everyone was laughing. Byakuya watched them fondly from the grill. Ganju noticed the noble wasn't paying attention anymore and nudged his sister. Kukaku looked at the noble.

"So, you and Ichigo, huh Kuchiki?"

Byakuya looked back when he heard his name.

"Gotta be honest, didn't see that coming." She admitted.

"Is there a question in there?"

"What was it? His eyes? His personality? His kiss-me lips?" She laughed.

He arched a delicate eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, come on, Kuchiki! What changed your mind? We all thought you hated him."

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Bull!" She snapped.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Every man and woman in love knows exactly what it is about their partner that captured them."

Byakuya looked back to the noisy group. His eyes locked onto Ichigo's face again.

Without thinking about it, his eyes softened, "He's so vibrant. My life up until this point has been dull, duty and solitude. No laughter, no light, no love. He brings color and excitement back to my life. He's unpredictability and surprise. He's been my comfort and my anxiety...if that makes any sense. I feel so many things now, where before...I felt very little and only negative things. I find myself dreading work and duty. When I'm there, I can't wait to leave so I can see him. Ichigo has become my home."

"There, now that sounds more like the truth," Kukaku approved.

He straightened his robes uncomfortably, "Yes, well, I'll tell them we are ready to eat."

"What's wrong with him?" Ganju asked as Byakuya walked away.

"My dear, brother. The good Captain is not comfortable with sharing his feelings with others. Public displays of affection were not part of his upbringing."

"He better get over that fast."

"Why is that?"

"Ichi might not look it, but he's a total sap. He thrives on physical contact, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. He is totally a romantic at heart."

"Well...shit."

When everyone had their food, conversation died down a bit.

"Wow, Ganju, this is great!" Ichigo exclaimed.

He watched as Yumichika fed Ikkaku a piece of meat. It was so cute. They were totally adorable together.

He held up a chicken morsel to Byakuya, "Here, say ah."

To his surprise, Byakuya used his own chopsticks to feed himself.

"You're right. This is good."

"Yeah, right."

Ichigo frowned as Byakuya continued his meal. Something wasn't right. Something was definitely off. I was like he was hanging out with a friend. Byakuya seemed to be avoiding physical contact of any kind. Was it just his imagination? Was Byakuya embarrassed by him? Or worse, was he ashamed to be seen with him?

"Here Rukia. You didn't get any chicken. You try."

He fed her the chicken, which she accepted. She didn't mind.

"Hey, yeah. That's real good. I'm gonna get some of that next round."

So, if she didn't mind and they were just friends, why would Byakuya?

As the night went on he noticed more and more distance between them. It was soon time for the fireworks. They gathered on the porch. Rukia and Renji sat on the floor, Renji the support as Rukia leaned back against his chest. Yumi and Ikkaku snuggled under a blanket together. Everyone else took seating in chairs or swings. The was one more two-seater swing remaining.

"You wanna sit on the swing together?"

Byakuya eyed the swing, then shook his head, "I would prefer to stand, actually."

"Oh, okay."

"You may sit if you like. I don't mind."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah I just bet you don't."

"You say something?"

He forced a smile and shook his head.

The fireworks started and they were spectacular.

"Pretty great, huh Yumi?"

Yumichika gazed at his lover then kissed him tenderly, "Yeah, it is."

They really were a wonderful couple. Ichigo hoped he and Byakuya could be like them eventually. With a content and somewhat envious sigh, Ichigo shifted and instinctively leaned against the noble's frame. His head was almost resting on his shoulder when Byakuya moved slightly further away.

Now that was deliberate.

"That does it!" Ichigo snapped angrily and stomped away, heading for the forest path.

Everyone's attention was drawn away from the light show. Byakuya was stunned.

"Hey! Berry! Where ya goin'? Ikkaku yelled from his spot on the ground.

"HOME!" He growled.

Home? Home to Ichigo meant the World of the Living. Why would he be going home? Byakuya felt uneasy panic rise in his belly.

"Ichigo, wait!"

Ichigo spun around. They were face to face, everyone anxiously watching. Byakuya reached out to take his hand, then thought about their audience and retracted it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes angrily.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home! I'm sure you heard me the first time!"

"Why? Why are you so angry?" Byakuya lowered his voice so only Ichigo could hear him, "We agreed you would stay the entire weekend."

"No. I'm gonna go. Wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't touched me since we got here!" Byakuya spared the others a glance, "You won't hold my hand. You barely look me in the eye and you just put deliberate distance between us whey I leaned against you to relax."

"Ichigo...I..."

"Are you ashamed or something? Do I embarrass you?"

"Ichigo, you know that's not true. I am a private person. I do not flaunt my..."

"I'm not asking you to make out with me in a public forum. I just want the same love and tenderness in front of others that you show me when we are alone."  
Byakuya didn't know what to say. It was like his brain froze. Ichigo waited patiently. Toshiro watched carefully. He thought they were completely perfect for each other, but knew that, due to their personalities, beliefs and upbringings, there would be a few difficult hurdles. Byakuya could only stare hazily at his enraged partner. He was without words to defend himself.

"Say something, Kuchiki." Kukaku whispered to herself. His silence infuriated her.

When Ichigo didn't get a response, he continued, "I love you, Byakuya. I don't care who hears me. To me, loving you is all that matters. Bring on the bigots and the bashers. I'll take them all on. I want the world, both living and dead to know how I feel about you."

Still silence. That in itself was enlightening.

"I don't know...I guess...maybe this was a bad idea." Sadly Ichigo turned and flash-stepped away, his heart in agonizing pain.

Rukia stood, throwing her hands up and rounding on her brother. He was frozen, eyes locked on the place where Ichigo had been standing. He was in shock.

"Unbelievable." She said and hurried after her distraught friend.

The group gathered around the noble.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Captain?!" Ikkaku yelled, "Go after him!"

Byakuya was shocked out of his reverie, "I beg your pardon?"

"Ichigo is leaving. Go get him!"

Byakuya couldn't think straight.

Renji, having had a few too many, smacked the noble up the backside of his head.

"Are you stupid?!"

"Lieutenant Abarai..."

"We're in a casual setting, it's Renji. Now you listen carefully, Ichigo just took off and is threatening to go home. You know what that means don't you? Back to the World of the Living. Why are you still standing here?"

He needed time to think, so he stalled, "Ichigo is an adult. He makes his own decisions."

"You really are stupid!"

"Miss Shiba..." Byakuya started to scold Kukaku for her inappropriate outburst.

"Can it! You need to hear it. That young man is the best thing that ever happened to you. Are you really going to let him leave?"

Toshiro nodded, "They're right. Ichigo loves you. He would not behave this way if he didn't. You must fix this."

"You need to stop him, Captain. You need to go after him, say you're sorry, then kiss him and love him repeatedly until he forgives you." Ikkaku suggested.

"Our relationship is none of your concern..."

Renji interrputed him, "But it should be yours! Ichigo is my best friend. I know for a fact that he is crazy about you. You are all he talks about lately. You need to show him the same courtesy."

He fidgeted uncomfortably, "He knows...that I...he knows I'm in..."

"Love with him? Why is that so hard for you to say?" Yumi asked.

"I tell him all the time," he defended.

"You must show him and not just behind closed doors," Yumichika continued, "What he wants is a little public display of affection. I know you are private person, Captain. I also know you love Ichigo very much. If you want to keep him, you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone."

"Yumi's right. It's like I was telling my sister. Ichigo's a big softy. He loves all that romantic stuff. It's the small gestures he craves. Holding hands, small pecks here and there, leaning against one another." Ganju explained.

"It's really that important?" They nodded, "It's just...I'm not used to doing...saying those things..."

"Like Ichigo said, he's not asking you to mount him in front of us," Ikkaku received a smack for being vulgar, "Just show him, show us how much you love him with an open, honest act of love."

Renji laid a hand on his Captain's shoulder, "You'll lose him if you don't."

Byakuya nodded, finally understanding his mistake, "I have to fix this."

"You better. I'd hate to see you lose a good thing." Kukaku nodded.

"Ichigo wait!"

He continued on, anger fueling his escape.

"Will you stop already!"

Rukia yelled, using her zanpakuto to create a wall of ice in his path.

He finally stopped when he hit the road block. His head was spinning. He was so pissed. This wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted Byakuya...but he wanted...more. He needed more. He knew things were changing. He knew some things would take time. He understood some aspects of their physical relationship wouldn't be appropriate for others to see, but did that mean they had to be a secret?

"What do I do, Rukia?"

She rested a hand on his forearm, "Ni-san...just needs time to adjust."

"It's been a month. How much time does he need?!" he asked, desperately needing a answer.

She didn't know what to say.

A very strong, familiar power approached. Rukia looked at her brother, who didn't seem to notice her there. His eyes were locked on her friend.

"Ichigo...please don't leave."

Ichigo turned away childishly. Rukia slipped away to give them privacy. She found the others gathered in the woods discreetly to watch through the trees.

"No, I'm going home."

"Please don't, let me explain."

"No, I need time to think."

"Byakuya grabbed his wrist and pleaded, "Please...don't...I don't want you to leave."

Ichigo pulled his arm away from the noble, "You got a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo turned to look at him, trying to determine if he was being genuine.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Why, Byakuya? What is it? We have been together a month. Why can't you openly share what we have?"

"I'm a private person..."

"You've said that before. I'm not interested in that excuse anymore. I'm not asking for much. You break away from me whenever people are around, accept in the manor."

"Those people work for me."

"Then why not in front of Renji? He works for you."

"He is a friend."

"Should be easier then."

"Ichigo, please understand. I love you, more than anything. I did tell you in the beginning that I would not flaunt our relationship. I don't care who knows and I won't hide what we have."

"Well, Captain, that is exactly what you are doing. Hiding. You won't touch me, you won't say 'I love you' and you certainly won't kiss me in public either." Ichigo shook his head, "I need more, Byakuya. Much more."

He turned to leave again, "Don't follow me. I need to be alone right now. You know what that's like."

"Ouch," Ganju hissed.

With that, Ichigo left, leaving a devastated noble in his wake. The group came out of hiding and saw the lost look on his face.

"Ni-san..."

He held up his hand to stop her, "No need, Rukia. It is over. Sorry to have ruined everyone's night."

They watched as he slowly walked the path that would take him home.

"Well, this is a hot mess." Kukaku said.

"You think they'll work it out?"

"I hope so," Rukia said, even now working in her mind how to help them do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Public Display of Affection**

 **Part 2**

The group decided to end the night early due to the uncomfortable atmosphere that was left behind. They said their goodbyes and promised to get together again soon. Rukia and Renji walked home together, discussing the need to conduct damage control. Byakuya and Ichigo were in a huge predicament, and both Rukia and Renji knew that neither one of them wanted the relationship to end.

"First thing's first. We're going to need help." Rukia started.

"That should be easy enough. There are more than enough people around here who support them. I'll send word to Uryu in the World of the Living. He'll tell the others what's going on. No doubt they'll all try and talk some sense into Ichigo."

Rukia nodded, agreeing with his thought process, "I'm with you there. As much as I think Ni-san needs to adjust, Ichigo needs to be more understanding too."

"Yeah, what was **that** all about?" Renji looked at her, showing surprise at Ichigo's actions, "I mean, I get what he's so pissed about. He feels like the Captain is ashamed of their relationship. That would piss anyone off, but they've only been together a month. I mean, that's not that long, and Captain Kuchiki has been single a long ass time. Ichigo's gotta remember that."

Rukia glared at the 'long ass' comment, but it was the truth, albeit a crude one.

"Good, that takes care of Ichigo's support system. Now we have to deal with Ni-san. You and I can't be the only ones to confront him. I'll ask Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku for help."

"Great idea. They've been around the block. I bet they went through ups and downs in their relationship. They'll probably know just how to deal with this mess."

"That's what I was thinking." Rukia nodded.

"Alright, so it's settled."

"We can give him the night to calm down. I'll contact Captain Ukitake tomorrow morning."

"You'll let me know how everything goes?"

"You're not coming with us?"

"I better not. After you left, I kinda drunkenly told the Captain off about what he needs to do. Basically I told him to get his head out of his ass. He might not be keen on taking anymore advice from me."

"Noted."

* * *

Ichigo slowly stepped through the gate and into the World of the Living. He was so engrossed in thought, he didn't realize he had an audience. Kisuke Urahara and Uryu Ishida were together when Renji's Hell butterfly arrived. Yoruichi walked in on the conversation and heard the whole story first hand as well. The three of them stood waiting for his return in Urahara's underground training facility where the gate between worlds was hidden.

Yoruichi saw the sorrow in his eyes the second she laid eyes on him. She knew instantly, no matter what Ichigo said, he still loved her former student deeply. It was breaking his heart that they were at odds.

In her opinion, Ichigo was the best thing that could've happened to Byakuya. She expected the noble to be a bit more wise, after all he was older and more experienced in matters of the heart. She would admit, Ichigo was being far too impatient, but Byakuya needed him. She'd been there when Hisana died and was witness to the carnage of Byakuya's heart that was left behind. She watched how the sadness ate away at him, how it tore her protégé apart. Since he openly admitted to loving the substitute soul reaper, she'd never seen him happier.

Ichigo sighed heavily as quiet tears fell down his cheeks. Yoruichi growled. She wasn't about to let this happen. Not on her watch. Not to her students.

' _I'm going to give Bya-kun a piece of my mind!'_

She spared Ichigo a sympathetic look and entered the gate before it closed.

Urahara, as usual, was an impartial spectator. After hearing what transpired, he could honestly understand how both parties were feeling. He watched as Ichigo walked toward the stairs where they stood waiting for him. He'd never seen Ichigo look this depressed. He was closer to Ichigo, so if he was forced to choose a side, his student meant more to him than the noble did. He really hated to see Ichigo like this. He preferred his cocky, confident, passionate student.

However, their relationship was still very new and he thought Ichigo was being a bit unreasonable. He blamed that on the fact that Ichigo was still young and a bit naive when it came to love. Impatience came with the package. They would need to have a chat.

When Ichigo finally reached the stairs, Uryu couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Ichigo! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Kurosaki finally noticed his friends.

"What?"

"Are you stupid?!" Uryu snapped, his hands on his hips.

"Not now, Uryu. I just had a fight with Byakuya. Whatever this is about, can't it wait?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Huh?"

"Renji told us what happened tonight."

Ichigo made an irritated sound, "That gossip. Can't he keep his mouth shut?"

"How could you be so insensitive?"

"Me?! What about him? Byakuya won't even..."

"Use your head! It's only been a month, you dumbass! The last meaningful relationship Captain Kuchiki had was his late wife. Of course he's gonna be a little cautious and private."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side."

Uryu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ichigo, did it ever occur to you that maybe slow and steady is all he's comfortable with right now? That maybe he's a little afraid to love again? Maybe he wants to keep the intimate stuff between just the two of you a little longer. Maybe he wants to cherish that a little more before sharing with the world."

"Well, yeah, but we're very lovey-dovey alone. **Why** is it so hard to share?"

"Ichigo, what I'm saying is, maybe he's not ready to share **y** **ou** with everyone yet."

Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo, I have known Byakuya for a long time. He's a little old fashioned and believe it or not, very passionate. Your relationship is so new. Given enough time, your relationship will, no doubt, heat up. Right now, he simply wants each romantic moment, every kiss shared, every smile to be treasured and yours alone. You see, after a while, kisses and hand holding and 'I love you's' become second nature and don't seem as intimate once you start doing them publicly."

"But, Yumi and Ikkaku look so sweet together and they do it all the time," he said enviously.

"You don't think they crave alone time. They originally kept their relationship a secret. It was well over a year before anyone saw any signs of affection."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Uryu laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Ichigo, I know you're impatient, but you can't mistake wanting to keep you to himself a little longer with being ashamed. Byakuya could never be ashamed of what you two have. He really loves you."

"Oh, man. What have I done? I need to fix this. What do I do?"

They let him pass, giving him the space he needed to think his predicament through.

* * *

It was ten in the morning by the time Rukia sent her plea for help to Captain Ukitake. She figured both Ichigo and her brother could use a little time alone. He met her in town, then together they made their way to the Kuchiki manor.

"Where's Captain Kyoraku?"

"Shunsui stayed behind. I thought it best to do this alone. I don't want Byakuya to feel cornered."

"I see. Perhaps that is best. He will have more than enough to deal with when I get there."

"Rukia, we must approach him gently. We are not there to scold him, but try and persuade him. Byakuya will not respond well to a hostile verbal attack." He said patiently.

She nodded, but a part of her was rearing to chastise her brother for his idiocy.

They found Byakuya in the living area. As they entered, a violent blur whizzed past them. The blur stopped just between them and the noble, revealing a slender form in black clothes, with violet hair, and hands on their hips.

"Just what the **HELL** is wrong with you, Kuchiki!"

"So much for gentle," Rukia murmured to her Captain.

The pair moved up beside Yoruichi.

"Miss Shihoin..."

"Quiet!" She snapped at the veteran Captain, "Do you have **ANY** idea what you've done, Byakuya?!"

Angrily, Byakuya stood, flashing his tear streaked eyes at her.

"How dare you! You can't just burst into **my** home, uninvited, and..."

"What 'home'?"

"This is my ho..."

"This is simply a place you live. It hasn't been your home in a very long time. Since Hisana died, you've practically abandoned it." She corrected.

"I have always con..."

"Liar."

"Yoruichi, this is not the best way to convince..." Jushiro tried again, but was interrupted a second time.

"Hush!"

Rukia and Ukitake shared a look, then watched in trepidation.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes severely at her, "Yoruichi, you are on dangerous ground. I will excuse this behavior once due to our history, but do not assume that you can..."

"Ichigo is in tears!"

Byakuya's irritation faded in a flash at the mention of his koibito.

"He returned to the World of the Living looking as though his world had ended." She continued sternly.

Her eyes softened when she saw how this news crippled him. It brought more tears to his eyes. He felt weak and resumed his seat before he fell. He could never handle Ichigo when he was in pain. It tore his own heart to shreds. This time, it was his fault. She stepped closer, then knelt down in front of him.

"I know how losing Hisana affected you," he looked at her, "I also happen to know that Ichigo has mended your broken heart. I'm sure he's made this place feel like a home again."

Byakuya closed his eyes, confirming the truth, "Yes...he has."

Rukia jumped in, taking the seat next to her brother, "Then why did you let him leave?"

Ukitake joined them as well now that the situation seemed to finally calm down.

Byakuya put his head in his hands, desperately trying to find an answer to the very question he'd been asking himself since Ichigo left.

"I didn't want him to leave. I didn't know what else to say to stop him."

"Bya-kun, you show him! Ichigo doesn't want just words."

"Enough! I'm...not accustomed to this. Not anymore. I don't think I can care for someone like I did for Hisana...with everything out in the open. Not again."

Before Yoruichi could yell again, Ukitake tried next to make him see reason.

"Byakuya, I completely understand that this is difficult for you. You are guarded when it comes to affairs of the heart due to your unlucky history with it."

"Is that so terrible?" He asked his former mentor.

Jushiro smiled sympathetically, "No, but to someone young like Ichigo, who is impatient and impulsive, I'd imagine it to be quite maddening."

"So, you're saying that **I'm** in the wrong? Doesn't how I feel mean anything?"

"Of course, Ni-san," Rukia sighed, "He can't help himself. He's never loved anyone romantically before."

That surprised the noble, "I was sure he and Inoue had a romantic history."

"No, never. He only ever saw her as a friend, no matter how much she tried to show her affection. He's a bit of an idiot when it comes to love. This is all completely new territory for him. I don't think he knows what to do with everything he's feeling."

"Then **I** am correct. He's being unreasonable?"

Yoruichi gnashed her teeth together, "Does it matter?! Byakuya, Ichigo left the Soul Society with no intention of coming back, " the other two stared at her, but the wink of an eye caught them up to her plan, "Do you really care whose fault it is?"

Byakuya looked terrified at the notion. Never come back? Could he really live without him? Did he even want to try? Yoruichi reached out and cupped his face, making sure she had his full attention.

"You need him. Since you two became a couple, I've never seen you happier. You've opened up. You've become centered and gentle. You've become social. You are a better brother and a better friend. That is an irrefutable fact."

She released him and he could only stare at her.

"Byakuya, I have witnessed you smile more in the past month than you ever have, including when your wife was still with us," the noble shifted his gaze to his mentor.

"I...I don't know what to do."

"I was hoping to have some advice for you based on my own understanding of relationships, but Shunsui and I are of similar age and experiences. Ichigo is still young. He is excited. He likes what he feels and yearns for more."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you are going to have to take the plunge so to speak. You're older and more mature. You've been hurt, yes, but you want to feel that love again and you want Ichigo to be happy with you. Ichigo missed out on a lot of affection because his mother died when he was just a toddler. It is precisely why he craves physical connection."

"Bya-kun, I know it seems unfair, but you need to man up or shut up! Ichigo is the best thing that ever happened to you. I know you wanna take things slow, but if I were you, I would do and sacrifice anything to keep him in my life."

The three of them watched him process everything they said.

"You're right. I love him. I don't want to lose him...I cannot lose him. I need to fix this...but how?"

Taking a few minutes to brainstorm, Ukitake brightened and pulled them together, explaining his plan, "I believe I know what to do."

Renji burst into the manor, breathing heavily and erratically.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Rukia asked, pulling away from their melding of the minds.

Byakuya's stomach dropped, fear taking over, "What's happened? Is he hurt?" the noble demanded, standing as he did so.

"What? No. Nothing like that. Ichigo's here!" Byakuya looked stunned, "He wants to talk."

Byakuya shook his head, "Excellent."

"It is?" Renji looked confused. Had they convinced him already?

"Yes, We formulated a plan. Tell him I'm more than happy to talk. Have him meet me at the Captain's Ball tonight."

"Why there?" Renji thought this conversation called for more discretion and privacy.

"You'll see. Everyone is to attend as planned. Rukia will fill you in."

"Alright, Captain."

"Byakuya...we are not at work." Recalling the previous night and everything Renji said.

Renji smiled wide. He and Rukia left, his wife talking a mile a minute.

"Well, I shall cheer for you, my friend."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Anytime."

Ukitake bowed and took his leave as well.

Yoruichi stayed to help Byakuya prepare for this big night. They spent the day talking and deciding on just the right things to say. She warned him about Ichigo's fiery temper, not that it should be a problem if Byakuya stayed on script. When evening rolled around, she helped him dress for the occasion. When he was ready to go, she clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Bya-kun. You're ready. You look perfect. You **show** Ichigo the depth of your heart. You do whatever is necessary to win him back, and remember...Ichigo is just as lost without you."

They shared a smile, "I've no doubt I'll be seeing you both soon."

"Thank you, Yoruichi."

"No problem. But I swear, if I have to come back here again..."

Byakuya watched as she traversed the gate. He was ready to face Ichigo and his fears. He was going to lay everything on the table, let it all out. He would not accept failure.

* * *

Ichigo pulled at the bow tie around his throat. He hated tuxedos. They were always too tight and he felt completely out of his element, especially since everyone would be wearing their Captains Robes. Renji told him that Byakuya agreed to talk, but then handed him a suit, assuring him it was a requirement for where they were going.

"Where are we meeting Byakuya again?"

"Tonight's the Captain's Ball. If you wanna talk to the Captain, you're going to have to do it there. It's not something any of us are excused from. That's why you have to be dressed like this."

"Yeah, but Renji, I could just wait for him at the manor. I don't mind."

"No, Ichigo. You should do this now. No time like the present. I'm sure the Captain will make time for you."

Rukia sidled up between the boys, "He will make time for you."

"I was sort of hoping to talk about us...privately. He's not going to be comfortable talking about this stuff at the Ball. I...I need to tell him I'm sorry. We need to talk about..."

"Look, Ichigo. I know you. You'll sit in the manor, think about what's going on, then over think it and lose your nerve. Just rip off the band-aid and get it over with."

Ichigo sighed, "You're right."

"Course I'm right." Renji grinned, glad he kept Ichigo from ruining his brother-in-law's plan.

Ichigo smirked and continued to follow his best friends to the venue for the event. At the entrance, he paused, looking at the big ominous door that separated him from the man he loved, but was currently at odds with. Rukia and Renji realized he'd stopped and turned to face him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can." Rukia soothed.

"What...what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if...what if he won't take me back?"

"You won't know until you talk to him."

"It's just...I can't stand the thought of being without him. What if it's already too late? I might've ruined everything."

"Ichigo, "he looked at his friend, "You are the hero that rescued Rukia when no one else could. You defied soul reaper law and authority. You led a team against the Gotei 13 and won. You are capable of anything you put your mind to. Ya got it?"

Ichigo took a big breath.

Renji narrowed his eyes so Ichigo knew he was serious, "You can absolutely do this, no matter the outcome. We believe in you."

"Okay, let's go."

They entered together. Many familiar faces greeted them, happy to see Ichigo had returned. His friends welcomed him, shook his hand and others cheered him on. All the while, he searched the crowd for Byakuya. He was conversing with Unohana and Hisagi when he spotted the noble. Byakuya looked up at the same moment and honey-brown eyes locked with steel grey ones. Rukia and Renji saw the exchanged and nudged him toward Byakuya.

They walked toward each other, meeting in the middle, very close to the dance floor, but just out of the way. They stared at each other for several minutes, taking in each other's appearance, and both terrified to initiate conversation. Byakuya felt guilt. Ichigo looked tired, as though he'd been stressing instead of releasing his emotions. He'd done that. Ichigo on the other hand wanted nothing more than to throw himself into Byakuya's embrace, but refrained because this was not the time nor the place. He did his best to refrain.

"Ichigo...""Byakuya"

Ichigo blushed and Byakuya smiled affectionately. Talking at the same time was clichéd, but cute.

"I'm sorry...""I'm sorry..."

They did it again.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry," the noble meant to interrupt, but Ichigo stopped him, "No. Let me speak. I'm really, really sorry. I was afraid and impatient. I was insensitive. I wasn't thinking about your feelings at all and I'm ashamed of my behavior. I didn't think of how a new relationship would affect you. I knew all about Hisana from Rukia. I know what her death did to you. I should've been more aware of your concerns. I'm really sorry. I just...I love you so much."

Ichigo was becoming aware of the eyes that were suddenly watching their hushed exchange.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more quiet."

"No." It was the first word Byakuya spoke.

"Why not?" Realization dawned on Ichigo's face, "You...it's...I'm too late, aren't I? You no longer want to resume our relationship. I should've known," Ichigo hung his head, a sharp pain piercing his heart, "I should've realized earlier...I should've..."

Ichigo was cut short when he felt himself be pulled forward abruptly and lips press urgently against his own. They were warm and soft and tasted of jasmine tea. His hands were strong, but gentle as they held either side of Ichigo's face. Byakuya poured his entire being into the kiss. His spiritual pressure screamed his love and desire for Ichigo. The longer the kiss went, the more his reiatsu mingled with Ichigo's. He felt Ichigo relax almost immediately and respond in kind, reaching out with his own spiritual pressure.

It was as if the world suddenly righted itself and their souls re-centered. This was real. This was home.

Ichigo became aware that silence hung around them now. He pulled away from the noble just enough to catch his breath to speak.  
"We should get out of here."

"No," Byakuya said simply, his hands still holding Ichigo's face and resting his forehead against his.

"Seriously, we've attracted a crowd. I know it bothers..."

"I don't care."

"What?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, momentarily reliving his regret, "I made a huge mistake before."

"What are you talking about? I was the one..."

Eyes open again, he looked at his lover, "No, Ichigo. This was my fault. I have been hiding my heart from the world so long, I've forgotten how to do this. It's been ages since anyone has brought me as much joy as you do. I wanted...I needed to be careful so I wouldn't be hurt again. That was my mistake. I was being too cautious and it almost cost me the most important thing in my life."

Byakuya planted another kiss on Ichigo, then released him only long enough to wrap an arm around his waist and lead him toward the dance floor. Excited and expectant eyes followed the pair as they made their way through the crowd. When they stopped in the middle of the empty dance floor, Ichigo understood what Byakuya was about to do.

"You don't have to do this." Ichigo whispered.

This time he made sure to raise his voice so the room could hear, "Yes, I do. I love you, Ichigo. I love you more than anything and I will do anything to keep you in my life. I want to be with you and only you, and I don't care who knows it."

Ichigo smiled, "I love you too. Are you sure this is okay? I don't mind waiting until you're more comfortable."

"Absolutely."

Ichigo smiled at his lover, finally feeling steady again.

"Dance with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

People around them lost it. There were cheers and whistling around them. Congrats could be heard over the din. Neither cared. They were completely engrossed in one another. Byakuya led Ichigo around the dance floor, the satisfaction and content clear on his face. Nothing else in the world mattered except for the man in his arms.

Ichigo moved closer and rested his head on Byakuya's chest as they moved about the room. It felt like order had been restored to the universe. Their friends watched. Rukia was crying, so glad that everything worked out.

"What do you think, Head Captain?" Kyoraku asked the old man who was watching from his seat at the head of the room.

"Hmmm, I'd say it was about time, don't you?" he chortled.

The pair beside him linked hands together and smiled at the newly reunited couple.

"Indeed." They chimed and moved to join the pair on the dance floor.


End file.
